Pigments
by Ku-chyan
Summary: Pieces from the constantly intertwined lives of Red and Purple. RAPR.
1. Sleep

****

Author: Ku-chyan

Pairing: Tallest RedxTallest Purple

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim, nor any of its characters.

Word Count: 153

RAPR Piece # 1 : Sleep

Irkens don't need sleep, not physically. Mentally, however, is another story.

Red was plagued with a sense of exhaustion. His body hummed with energy, ready for more board meetings and conferences. At the same time, he had trouble remembering what the report he was signing was for.

Beds are usually a decoration. Sleep was rare, and time to just rest even more so. The thought of a Tallest needing to use it was ridiculous…

But, the sheets were fresh and cool, and the pillows cradled his head perfectly. Red's mind began to unwind, worries and work shoved back. His arms found their way to a slim waist, fingers rubbing in small circles. A purple pillow, carried from one bed to another, was tucked between a pile of red. Red smirked as the pillow was forgotten, his chest becoming the replacement. Eyes drifting shut, Red decided that maybe he should sleep a little more often.


	2. Spoiled

****

Word Count: 121

RAPR Piece # 2 :Spoiled

"Hmmm…", a slim finger slid lazily across the large map, settling on a big, orange circle. "I want that one."

Red's gaze settled on the planet of Purple's choice. "Good pick, Pur." He turned to a nearby council member," Send instructions to the building committee to turn Garn in sector 17 into a cafeteria planet." The council member paled.

"B-but sir! That t-territory belongs to the…"

Red's eyes narrowed and the council member fell quiet. "If Tallest Purple wants it to be a cafeteria planet, it will be a cafeteria planet. Understood?"

As the council member stumbled away, Purple wrapped his arms around Red's neck. Smirking, Red took one of the hands and lifted it to his lips for a kiss.


	3. Friends

Word Count: 63

RAPR Piece # 3 : Friends

"I….I'm sorry, Red…", Purple looked away, suddenly feeling weighted. "I just…I don't feel the same."

Few things could make a Tallest feel lower than dirt. Apparently, rejection was one of them. Antennae dropping, Red stared blankly at his co-ruler.

"But we can still be friends, right?", Purple attempted a smile.

Friends? Red cleared his throat , his own smile looking pitiful. "Yeah. Friends."


	4. Hurt

**I'd like to note that this is based off the format and likeness of "Now We Are Together" by Jade Pen (FMA) and perhaps "Grow Old With You" by lain-trigger01 (Naruto) and many other drabble based series out there.**

RAPR Piece #4 :Hurt

"You don't even deserve to be a Tallest! Irk would be better off without you!" Harsh words and harsh glares.

This hurt, a little like betrayal, ate away at something. Something tentative, always held back, began to die.

Eyes were red like the anger they expressed, growing darker with each snarl. "Crying? Are you crying?", slim fingers clenched, "Tallest don't cry.'

Tears hurt. They sizzled and burned and were accompanied by sad sighs. Anger faltered.

"Just…can't you be a little more…serious?" Hopelessness, followed by regret.

Who's turn is it to be hurt now? Purple turned away, cheeks burning. But blisters and burns don't hurt quite as much as wounded hearts. "Can't I just be me?"

Guilt.

"Pur…that's not what I meant.."

Bitterness. Finely tailored robes snapped with the sudden turn. "Not what you meant," Purple pointed at Red, hands shaking. "So you didn't mean that I'm not good enough? You didn't mean that I shouldn't be Tallest?" Purple clad shoulders sagged, hand falling.

Shame. A kind of suffocation that wouldn't leave, no matter how many breathes were taken. "No, I didn't mean any of it." Desperation. "I was just angry. Don't…"

"Stop it , Red." Sadness. ""I'll..be in my room"

It would've been easier to listen to Purple stalk off, swearing angrily, but Red heard nothing except the quiet hum of life somewhere else.

Loneliness ,the worst one of all.


	5. Explosions

**Word Count: 122**

RAPR #5: Explosions

The Massive violently shook, huge scraps of metal smashing into it. That's the price to pay for shooting an enemy before you're out of shrapnel range…but, what a view!

For a brief moment, it looked as if space itself was on fire. Never mind the fact that there's no fire in space, it looked beautiful. From The Massive's giant window, every flash of light, every laser impact, every burst of color see only in space was visible. Purple laid his head on Red's shoulder, licking his lips to rid himself of the unavoidable layer of sugar. "I like explosions," he murmured.

Red grinned. Oh, nothing brings an Irken closer to the one they love like causing death and destruction . "Me too."


	6. Spills

**Word Count: 266**

RAPR Piece #6: Spills

A splash of gooey blue splattered across red robes

"Ah crap. I just had these cleaned." Red's lips twisted into a frown.

The slush slid down the robes, leaving a sky blue trail. Red gloved fingers wiped at the sticky substance and a scowl set on Red's features.

A loud slurp erupted behind him and Purple hovered next to Red. "Hey Red, you got slush on your robes." Red glared," Gee, thanks Purple. I hadn't noticed." A grin spread across Purple's face, looking odd due to the blue tint of his lips.

"No problem, Red! But, you really shouldn't waste perfectly good slush..." A hover belt whizzed to a stop, small shoes touched the ground, and Purple fell to his knees.

"Pur. What are you do- Oh my irk."

Purple's long, lithe tongue slid along the robe, lapping at the darker spots of blue. He moved from the bottom of the stain to the top, tongue licking and swirling.

"Mmm..", Purple pulled back, licking his lips. "Yummy."

Red blinked, feeling like he was watching through film, as Purple stood up and switched his hover belt back on. The straw to his slush slipped back between the blue-ish lips. "I'll go get you a fresh slush, kay?"

A few minutes later- "S-Sir?" One of the technicians stepped toward Red. "Are you alright, my tallest?"

Red's eyes never left the spot that Purple's retreating figure had last been. He gulped and took a shaky breath. "Tell someone to cancel today's appointments."

Nobody saw either of the tallest for the rest of the day. Or night, for that matter.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_I'd like to thank EvilRobotZombieLoofaOverlord, TechnoDoofus, Nolay, ijpyu, and Betryal for reviewing. They were very nice. And thanks everyone for all the nice favs and watches. _


	7. Valentine

**Word Count: 259 **

**RAPR Piece #7: Valentine**

"They do what?" red eyes stared at the large monitor. Beside Red, Purple furrowed his non-existent eyebrows and pondered the new knowledge.

Zim nodded, clearly excited to have his Tallests' interest. He scooted closer to the screen, "It's how they show their…affection to one another. Candy and giant hearts and many pink things. But it's only for this one day, my Tallest"  
Red crossed his arms," Very good, that will be all." Zim saluted and the screen went black. He turned to Purple," Doesn't that sound…strange?"

Purple tapped his cheek, thinking," I don't know…Candy is good, but I don't see where they could be getting giant hearts from…" he paused," Do you suppose they have giants on their planet?" Red nodded," They must, to get hearts that big."

For a moment, they got quiet. Far on the other side of the room, workers shifted and murmured over blinking monitors. Purple turned to the large window, eyes distant. Red closed his own eyes for a second, thinking, and shoved his hand into one of the many pockets his robe had. He pulled out a lollipop and looked it over wearily. It wasn't pink, but…

"Hey Purple." Purple turned, looking mildly surprised when Red shoved the candy in his face," Wha…."

"Be my…er…va-…vathingy?" Red winced at his own words. "Crap. I mean--what the hell was it called- that thing that…" he trailed off, frowning as Purple started to giggle.

Purple took the candy from Red, still giggling, and tugged his fellow Tallest closer. "You're so silly, Red. I'm always your…ah…vathingy."

* * *

_Happy Valentine's Day. Because even if we don't all have someone to share it with, we can feel the happiness through others._


	8. Anniversary

**RAPR Piece #8: Anniversary **

**Word Count: 156**

* * *

It was a celebration that would make its mark in Irken minds for years to come. Whole planets decorated for parades, enough snacks to feed half the galaxy, thousands of Irkens and conquered races alike arriving to repledge their allegiance...

From the Massive, ever mighty and omnipotent, Red and Purple watched the preparations. They hovered silently, traditional robes swishing softly with each blow from the air conditioner.

Red wore a satisfied smirk, "You see, Purple? We've done it."

Purple never could smirk quite the same as Red, so he smiled, "Even though they said we couldn't, we did."

These were the days that the wars were fought for, the planets conquered for. Somewhere on a nearby planet, tons of fireworks exploded in a colorful blaze of red and purple. Several workers on board "awed" and "oohed" at the sight.

Red tore his gaze away from the spectacle and turned to his companion, "Happy Anniversary, Tallest Purple"


	9. Season

**RAPR Piece #9: Season**

**Word Count: 298**

* * *

Only one out of ten Irken males releases a 'suggestive' pheremone during the Irken breeding season _which was now obsolete, but took place none-the-less_. Usually, it was the females and they kept a respectful distance from 'suggestible' males.

By chance, Purple happened to be one of the one out of ten.

Never had Red seen the council squirm so much. He didn't want to make a snide remark about the interesting shades of pink they were turning, because he could feel the heat on his own cheeks, but at least he had the will to sit still. Purple leaned over one of the council members, pointing and chattering about something on the table. The council member made a gurgling noise and Red rolled his eyes, hovering up from his seat with a sigh.

"All right, all-right. We'll continue this another time. Leave."

And never had Red seen the council move so fast, stumbling out of the room and fumbling papers. Purple blinked, looking confused, "Heeeey, Red, how come you cut the meeting short? We weren't even half way done!" He waved some papers in Red's face," You didn't even get to hear my awesome idea about the ships made completely out of nachoes." He opened his mouth to add more, but stopped short when he noticed the look on Red's face. "...Red?"

"You're such a tease."

The oblivious, as-innocent-as-an-Irken-gets look dropped off Purple's face, replaced by the sly smirk Red was all too familiar with. "I was hoping you'd notice."

"It's a bit hard not too." Red looked away, the tingling that had buzzed near his P.A.K. suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

Purple leaned in close, their arms brushing, and Red felt suffocated. Purple's smirk widened, "Don't be mad, Red. I can't help it. It is the season, after all."


End file.
